My Little Girl
by hogwarts-student-95
Summary: Leif and Jasmine are married and have a six year old daughter Anna and twins Endon and Kayla. What happens when two men kidnap Kayla and take her far away. What happens fifteen years later? rated t for now and the genres may change too! -
1. Chapter 1

The people of the city were celebrating. The queen had just given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. King Leif and Queen Jasmine had named the boy Endon and the girl Kayla. Their six year old daughter, Anna, was staying at the palace for the night so she would be able to sleep.

How wrong that assumption was.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++. "Good night, my love" murmured Leif as he got into bed.

"Good night" Jasmine whispered. They had just gotten the twins asleep and she wasn't about to wake them up again. She was exhausted, as she should be, but she couldn't get to sleep. She felt as if something was horribly wrong. She lay there for what felt like hours, trying to get to sleep. She felt jumpy, almost afraid. She shuddered as if she were cold and accidentally woke Lief.

"Huh?" he jumped, still on call for if Jasmine was having the baby. He sighed as he remembered that the twins had already been born. "What is it, dear heart?"

"Something just feels off" Jasmine complained.

"Honey, it's the first night in nine months that you do not have two little people living inside of you. It's probably just-"

Leif was cut off by a loud crash followed by the twins screaming and loud footsteps.

He and Jasmine flew out of bed and into the twins' bedroom as fast as they could. Leif entered the room first and was struck with a blow to the head from a man who looked like he could swallow Lief whole. He fell to the ground unconscious. The man then grabbed Jasmine and held her against the wall while his friend, a scrawny little man, grabbed her little girl and jumped back out the window.

The man took out a knife and motioned that jasmine stay still until he was gone. She screamed so loud that the men guarding the palace that night heard them and alerted the people at the palace and then came running.

They were to late. After Jasmine had screamed the man had thrown her across the room and jumped out the window.

Jasmine crawled to Endon and picked him up, making an attempt to calm him. Leif stirred and Jasmine moved to his side, Endon in her arms.

"Jasmine" Leif murmured. A bruise was forming on his temple.

"Leif" Jasmine cried, "Leif they took Kayla." Just then the men from the palace entered the forge.

"Your Majesties!" they all cried. Leif had slipped back into unconsciousness. They bent over and checked his pulse.

"Queen Jasmine, what happened?" one man exclaimed.

"T-t-two men came in through the window and took Kayla." Jasmine felt the tears running down her face. "One of them hit Leif over the head and kncked him out and then grabbed me and held me against the wall while the other took Kayla and jumped out the window" Jasmine couldn't speak anymore so she just held on to Endon as tight as she could and cried. She felt arms wrap around her and hold her tight. She turned her head to see who it was and saw her father, Doom, looking worried. "A-a-anna" she stammered.

"She is fine" he murmured "Sharn is with her."

"Oh." was all she could manage to say. She realized Endon was crying and made to calm him but her father took him from her and held him and quieted him down.

"Let's get you two to the palace" he whispered.

"What about Leif?" she cried harder.

"He can come to, it looks like he's waking up" Doom hastened to make her stop crying- it made him uncomfortable.

"Oh."

"Jasmine" Leif groaned. His head hurt like hell.

"Leif!" Jasmine cried and threw her arms around him.

"Let's get to the palace" Doom said uncomfortably as he took hold of Leif's arm and helped him up. They began to walk to the palace, Doom holding Endon and Leif leaning on Jasmine's arm.

.

.

.

.

* **Disclaimer: No, I don't own the DQ series and never will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her lungs ached from lack of air, but she couldn't stop running. She glanced behind to see if she was still being followed. She wasn't, but she knew she couldn't stop running yet. She ran 3 more blocks and ducked into an alley, gasping for breath. It was dark out and probably not a good idea to be in an alley. Not that she cared. She wished more than anything that she had a watch so she could know what time it was. She jumped behind a trash can as a car drove by slowly, she didn't think it was someone looking for her but she didn't want to be seen by anybody.

She thought back to what had happened that day. She had waited by the door for a guard to come in to bring her food or torture her. When he had come she had hit him as hard as she could on the shoulder, close to the neck. She took his keys, peeked out into the hallway and, seeing nobody, started running for the exit. She had unlocked the door and gotten out into the lawn and went straight to the trees. She had made her way through the grounds until she reached the wall. Then she had been seen. The guard had been wandering the perimeter of the grounds and had seen her before she had seen him. She had cursed herself for being so stupid and not paying enough attention to her surroundings. His shout echoed all over the grounds and soon dozens of guards were running towards her. The wall was smooth so she couldn't climb it so she did one of the things that came naturally to her and climbed a tree close to the wall, slid across a branch and looked for a tree on the opposite side of the wall, the whole time being yelled at and shot at and jumped at by guards… none of whom could climb a tree. She had located her tree and found what looked like a sturdy branch and jumped as hard as she could for the branch. She had landed on the branch and immediately started climbing down. She had known she was close to the city and she had been right. She had run for maybe a mile and a half before hitting the outskirts of a city, the whole time being chased by crazy men who were out for blood. She had then ran all through the city trying to get away from them. She had a place to go, but she didn't want to lead them to it.

She had done this before. Her whole life she had been in and out of places like that. And she was only 15! She had scars all over her body from where she had been beaten. She didn't have a family and one wouldn't be welcome even if she did. 

She decided she should start to move again and ducked out of the alley and started in the general direction of the apartment building where she would stay. She was walking with a purpose and wanted to look like she wasn't one to be messed with. Apparently that was not what she accomplished.

"Day-um, girl! What the hell happened to you?"

She jumped and whirled around, ready to fight. "Oh, its just you. Could you not do that next time?" she told the girl.

"Whatever, so are you gonna tell me where you've been for the last two and a half weeks?"

"You know where, Lez." she said.

"Again? Jeez! Well lets get to the apartment so you can clean up." Lez said.

Together they walked to the apartment in silence. When they got there Lez told her she was going to go to her room and that if she needed anything to find her.

"Hey wait! You know you have to tell Michael you're here." Lez said.

"I know." she called over her shoulder.

She walked up ten flights of stairs to get to the top floor. She paused outside of Michaels, the owner of the apartment, door. She didn't want to answer all his questions but she knew she had to. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" called a deep, calm voice.

She opened the door and stepped in. "Michael." she greeted him cautiously.

"Well I was wondering where you had been off to!" he said with a smile as he hugged her. "Welcome home, Kayla!"


	3. Chapter 3

Endons eyes flew open. He had dreamed of her again. He sighed and rolled out of bed. Sure he dreamed about her every single night but tonight had been different. She'd been in trouble again. In pain. Scared. He hated these dreams. What he hated even more was that he didn't know if they were real or not. He grabbed his sketch pad and drew the building he'd seen in his dream. Then he drew the strange big piece of metal with wheels and windows he'd seen also. He drew the girl who had randomly appeared. Door to the office where the male voice, Michaels voice, had called from. He didn't draw the man who spoke because he woke up before he saw him. This wasn't the first time "Michael" had shown up in his dream. But before Endon ever saw him he woke up. Whether it be in the middle of the night or morning. Fortunately this time it was in the morning.

Endon sighed and padded into the kitchen of the forge where he and his family, minus his sister who lived with her husband, Mitch. Which would mean that only he and his parents lived there, and his grandfather, Doom, sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"Morning Endon, what do you have there?" Doom asked.

"Huh?" Endon asked groggily, still half asleep.

"In your hand. What is in your hand?" Doom asked sarcastically.

"Wha-oh!" He had forgotten to put his sketch pad on his desk.

Doom sighed and raised his eyebrow.

"It's a sketch pad. I draw things I dream about." Endon told his grandfather.

"Well lets see then." Doom said.

"I… uh… I'd rather not." Endon said. He had never told anybody about his dreams. He didn't want them to think he was crazy…which he wasn't so sure if he was or not. Regardless, he didn't want to show his grandfather.

"Nonsense. Show me." Doom ordered.

Endon sighed and dropped his sketch pad on the table. You do not, under any circumstances, say no to Doom. He and his sister only knew that to well.

Doom opened the sketch pad and started leafing through it, looking puzzled.

"What do you dream about, Endon?" Doom asked slowly.

"Um…well…" Endon muttered, trying in vain to think of a way out of this.

"Tell me." Doom snapped.

Endon was beginning to feel like he was being interrogated. And he did not like it. "I dream about this girl. And I don't know who or where she is. I just dream about her. A lot."

"What does she look like?" Doom asked.

"I don't know. When I dream, its like I'm looking at things…through her eyes. Like I am her, but I know I'm me at the same time. Its…complicated." Endon muttered.

"Yes, very complicated indeed." Doom murmured to himself.

"What do you mean?" Endon asked.

"Nothing… where are your parents?" Doom snapped.

"Right here…why?" Jasmine, his mother, said, walking in the room with Leif, his father, right beside her.

"Tell them what you just told me." Doom told Endon.

"Against my will" Endon muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Leif asked, giving his son a look that said 'No trouble. Not today.'

Endon sighed exasperatedly "Nothing." He told his parents everything he had told his grandfather. Then he handed his sketch pad to his mother, who leafed through it quickly and handed it to his father, who took more time looking through it.

"How often do you dream of this girl?" His mother asked.

"Um… every night." Endon muttered.

"And this is your only sketch pad?" His father asked.

"No, I have tons. Ranesh gave them all to me. He doesn't know about my dreams though. He thinks I just love to draw." Endon told them about his uncle.

"Show us. All of them." Doom said.

"Now just hold on!" Endon exclaimed. "What's going on? So I dream about some random girl every night! You all need to tell me why that's such a big deal or I will go burn every single one of my sketches before you can even see them!"

Leif, Jasmine, and Doom looked at each other.

"Endon, before we say anything, do you know this girls name?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Endon said.

"Just tell us, please?" Jasmine pleaded.

"Tell you what?" Endons older sister, Anna walked in the door.

"Hello Anna." Leif said "Endon has been having dreams about some girl. We are trying to figure them out."

"Some girl huh? Do we have a little crush Endon?" Anna smirked.

"Its not like that Anna." Jasmine murmured, giving Anna a significant look. Anna's eyes widened incredulously.

"You don't think…?" She said.

"What? Think what?" Endon cried.

"Endon, just please tell us her name." Jasmine begged.

"Fine. Her name is Kayla…not that its important…" which, apparently, it was important, because as soon as he said it, Jasmine slid into a chair, Leif grabbed the counter for support, Doom flew out of his chair, and Anna's mouth dropped open, but she didn't say anything.

"What is going on?" Endon demanded.

"Alright Endon, alright. Calm down" Leif said.

"I WILL NOT-"

"Endon!" Doom snapped.

Endons mouth snapped shut.

"Thank you, now Endon, I think its time we tell you about your sister." Jasmine said sadly.

"Anna's right there. What more is there to tell me about her?" Endon asked.

"Not Anna." Leif said.

"Anna is my only sister." Endon said.

"No. No she's not. You have another sister. A Twin sister. Her name is Kayla." Jasmine said.

"Huh?" Endon said stupidly.

Jasmine put her hand on his shoulder and guided him to a chair to sit. "I think that's who you're dreaming about. If we can figure out where she is, maybe we can find her."

"Why?" Endon asked.

"Why what?" Leif looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? I have a sister and you've never told me about her!" Endon yelled.

"Because we couldn't find her. We didn't want you living with that burden like we do, every day." Surprisingly it was Anna who answered.

Endon looked at her. "Even you knew?"

Anna looked him dead in the eye "Yes I knew. And I wish I didn't know. I wish I got to live in ignorance like you did. Don't be upset about not knowing. It wouldn't have changed anything."

Everybody stared at her.

"Fine." Endon muttered. "I need help getting all my books though."

They all grabbed a box of his books and trooped into the living room. They spent the next three hours looking at all the books. After they'd looked through them all, they had no idea where she was.

"Ok, Endon… did she say anything in the dream…talk to anyone…?" Leif asked.

"Michael." Endon muttered. "She talked to someone named Michael."

"Michael." Leif said. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. But he owns this building." Endon said. Showing them the picture he had drawn of the building this morning.

"Well he has something to do with this. Lets go up to the libraries and see what we can find." Leif said.

"Ok" Endon said.

And so they went.


End file.
